Ponies y Fantasmas
by Chinito4
Summary: Dedicado a los fans de Derpy Hooves.


Los géneros de esta historia son "Familia", "Suspenso" y "Fantasmas".

Philadelphia, 6 de Julio de 2.011.

Son las 13:30 de un hermoso y soleado día de verano. No hay ni una sola nube en el cielo. La noche anterior se había pronosticado que el día entero estaría completamente soleado, así que las familias disfrutaban de sus piscinas. Algunas personas están cambiando el agua de sus piscinas, mientras otros niños están nadando y sus padres nadan con ellos o hacen unas exquisitas barbacoas al aire libre. Pero no la señora Derpy Hooves. Ella está en la sala de estar con su hija mayor de once años, la bella Dinky Doo, mientras su esposo, un doctor apellidado "Whooves" había ido al mejor mercado de la ciudad con su hijo menor de nueve años, Featherweight.

Dinky Doo: ¿Mami?.

Derpy Hooves: Dime, mi amor.

Dinky Doo: ¿Desde cuándo a papi le gusta el oficio de doctor?.

Derpy Hooves: Desde que tenía tu edad.

Dinky Doo: ¿Entonces nunca se le ocurrió trabajar en otra cosa antes de graduarse de doctor o cuando estaba en la secundaria?.

Derpy Hooves: Exacto.

Dinky Doo: ¿Y por qué papi quiso ser doctor?.

Derpy Hooves: Su razón es que cuando él tenía once años, le comenzó a nacer un interés por la ciencia médica, y ese interés fue creciendo rápidamente. Su interés por la ciencia médica creció tanto que finalmente decidió de forma definitiva que cuando ingresara a la universidad, estudiaría para ser doctor. Le gustó tanto la ciencia médica, que pidió que para su doceavo cumpleaños, le regalaran solamente libros de ciencia médica, porque le había quedado gustando mucho todo lo relacionado con la medicina. Desde entonces, esperó a que finalmente llegara su momento para graduarse de la secundaria y así poder entrar a estudiar medicina en la universidad.

Dinky Doo: ¿A qué universidad fue papi para estudiar la medicina?.

Derpy Hooves: A la Universidad de Harvard.

Dinky Doo siente que la sorpresa la invade.

Dinky Doo: ¿HARVARD?, ¿LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁS PRESTIGIOSA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS?.

Derpy Hooves: Exacto. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto, hija?.

Dinky Doo relaja su impresión.

Dinky Doo: Es que me sorprende mucho que papi haya estudiado en esa universidad, porque nunca creí que papi hubiera estudiado en una universidad tan famosa y porque la gente debe ser millonaria para poder estudiar ahí. ¿De dónde sacaba tanto dinero para estudiar ahí?.

Derpy Hooves: Su familia ha sido de clase alta durante muchos años.

Dinky Doo: ¿Qué trabajos tiene la otra familia de papi?.

Derpy Hooves: Las dos hermanas menores de tu papá, tus tías, son actrices de Hollywood. Su primera hermana es actriz desde los catorce años y su segunda hermana es actriz desde los dieciséis años. Desde los veintisiete años, tu abuelo era cantante de canciones románticas y tu abuela era escritora de novelas de Ciencia Ficción y de Crimen.

Dinky Doo: Entonces en su familia, papi fue el único que se decidió por el trabajo de doctor.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Dinky Doo: ¿Y papi pudo estudiar en Harvard porque su familia le daba el dinero que necesitaba para pagar sus estudios o su familia le pagaba la universidad?.

Derpy Hooves: Su familia le pagaba la universidad. Con todo el dinero que tenían, nunca se quedaron sin dinero para pagarle la universidad. Tu papá dedicó toda su vida a la medicina. Él adora tanto su trabajo, que quiere trabajar como doctor hasta que se haya retirado.

Dinky Doo: ¿Alguna vez papi le pidió a su familia que le dieran dinero para mantenernos a nosotros?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, pero muy pocas veces lo pide.

Dinky Doo: ¿Alguna vez hubo alguien en la familia de papi que se haya dejado llevar por la ambición del dinero?.

Derpy Hooves: No, mi amor, en la familia de tu papá nunca nadie se dejó llevar por la ambición del dinero. Todos supieron controlarse. Tu papá tampoco se dejó llevar por esa ambición. Nunca nadie dejó que la ambición del dinero los dominara.

Dinky Doo: Me alegro.

El Doctor Whooves y Featherweight entran a la sala de estar después de haber comprado el almuerzo en el "Mercado Dumpi Mark".

Doctor Whooves: ¿Estaban hablando algo sobre mí?.

La señora Hooves se da media vuelta hacia su esposo.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, amor.

Doctor Whooves: Hola, Derpy.

Se dan un beso en la boca.

Featherweight: Hola, mami.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, hijo.

Derpy le besa una mejilla a su hijo.

Dinky Doo: Hola, papi.

Doctor Whooves: Hola, mi vida.

El Doctor Whooves se le acerca a Dinky y le besa una mejilla.

Featherweight: Hola, Dinky.

Dinky Doo: Hola, Featherweight.

Doctor Whooves: Por lo poco que alcancé a escuchar, creo que tú y Dinky hablaban sobre mi trabajo.

La señora Hooves le dice sobre lo que hablaba con su hija.

Dinky Doo: Papi, ¿nunca tuviste alguna pasión por otro trabajo como mis tías o mis abuelos?.

Doctor Whooves: No, hija, siempre fui doctor porque siempre fue el único trabajo que de verdad me gustó. Nunca hubo ningún otro trabajo por el que me sintiera tan atraído como la medicina.

Featherweight: Hermana, ¿nunca hablaste con papi sobre su trabajo?.

Dinky Doo: No, hermano, se me había ocurrido ahora que papi y tú volvían. Como papi no estaba, decidí hablar sobre su trabajo y los trabajos de su familia con mami.

Derpy Hooves: Oye, querido, ¿trajiste las comidas que te dije que quería que trajeras?.

Doctor Whooves: Sí, Derpy, trajimos todo lo que querías y también traje algunas golosinas para los niños. Las bolsas están en la mesa del comedor.

Los cuatro van al comedor y comienzan a desembolsar todo.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Recordaste traer todo lo que necesito para darle sus muffins favoritos a Dinky?.

Doctor Whooves: Sí, no olvidé absolutamente nada, así que nunca fue necesario que Featherweight tuviera que recordármelo.

El Doctor Whooves y la señora Hooves llevan juntos todo a la cocina y se ordenan y Derpy comienza a cocinar el almuerzo. Mientras su mamá cocina sus almuerzos, Featherweight y Dinky se van al patio.

Featherweight: Dinky, ¿no te gustaría nadar algún día?.

Dinky Doo: No me siento con ganas de nadar. ¿Por qué?.

Featherweight: Pues tú sabes nadar y yo también, así que si quisieras, algún día podríamos nadar juntos.

Dinky Doo: Hasta hoy no he tenido ganas de nadar.

Llegan al otro lado de la piscina. Los dos miran el agua, pero al momento de mirar, ven algo extraño. Delante de ellos hay una mancha negra como si arriba hubiera algo que proyectara sombra. Los niños no pueden entender porqué está esa extraña mancha negra en el agua. De pronto, los dos pequeños escuchan pasos a su izquierda, unos pasos que parecen acercarse a ellos, pero ellos miran a la izquierda y no hay nadie, están solos en el patio. Featherweight le dirige una mirada de confusión a Dinky.

Featherweight: ¿Oíste eso?.

Dinky Doo: Sí.

Súbitamente, Featherweight siente un tremendo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y luego Dinky siente lo mismo. Featherweight se frota el brazo izquierdo. Los dos quedan tiritando por unos segundos, lo cual no tiene sentido, porque están a mitad del verano y hace calor. Es extraño que sientan ese tremendo frío siendo verano. Ese frío se sintió como si estuviesen en invierno. Dinky vuelve a escuchar los pasos, pero ahora se escuchan a la derecha de ellos y parecen estar alejándose. Dinky mira hacia ese lado y ahí ve a una pony rosa de su misma estatura caminando lentamente a ese lado. Ahora le habla en voz baja a su hermano.

Dinky Doo: Featherweight, mira hacia allá.

Featherweight mira a ese lado y ve a esa pony.

Dinky Doo: Oye, ¿quién eres?.

La pony sigue caminando con lentitud.

Dinky Doo: ¿Hola?. ¿Me estás escuchando?.

La pony sigue caminando y Featherweight y Dinky comienzan a enojarse porque piensan que esa pony los está ignorando intencionalmente.

Dinky Doo: OYE, TE PREGUNTÉ QUIÉN ERES. ¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTAS?.

Featherweight: ¡Oye, ¿estás sorda?!. ¡Mi hermana te está hablando!. ¡Date la vuelta!.

La pony se detiene y se gira hacia ellos y ellos se relajan.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: Por fin.

Featherweight: Oye, niña, ¿cómo te llamas?.

****: "Diamond Tiara".

La señora Hooves acaba de terminar de cocinar y ya iba a servir el almuerzo con su esposo, pero de pronto escucharon a sus hijos gritando con voz enojada. Los dos salen al patio a donde están sus hijos y los niños se giran hacia sus padres al escuchar sus pasos.

Doctor Whooves: Niños, ¿por qué estaban gritando como si estuvieran enojados?.

Dinky Doo: Es que estábamos enojados. A nuestra derecha se apareció una niña que no sabemos de dónde salió y yo le pregunté quién era, pero ella me estaba ignorando.

Featherweight: Y yo le grité preguntándole si estaba sorda y le dije que mi hermana le estaba hablando y luego le grité que se diera la vuelta y se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros.

Sus padres miran a ese lado.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Dicen que una niña los ignoraba?.

Featherweight: Sí, le hablábamos y nos enojamos porque no nos prestaba atención.

Doctor Whooves: ¿De quién están hablando?.

Featherweight y Dinky dan vuelta la cabeza hacia donde estaba esa pony.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: De esa...

Los dos se quedan con la boca abierta cuando ven que esa pony no está.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: ¿ADÓNDE SE FUE?.

Derpy Hooves: Oigan, no hay nadie más aquí. Y nadie pudo haber pasado por la pared hasta acá sin que lo pudieran oír. Además la pared es muy alta como para que alguien pase de ahí para acá escalando.

Dinky Doo: No puede ser. Nosotros vimos a esa pony aquí. Estaba caminando hacia allá cuando la vimos.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Sucedió algo extraño antes de que la vieran?.

Featherweight: Sí, estábamos caminando alrededor de la piscina y nos hablamos un poco y llegamos a este lado y miramos el agua y vimos una mancha negra en el agua.

Doctor Whooves y Derpy Hooves: ¿Una mancha negra?.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: Sí.

Featherweight: Estaba en el agua, justo delante de nosotros.

El Doctor Whooves y Derpy miran al agua, pero no ven nada extraño.

Derpy Hooves: Yo no veo ninguna mancha.

Doctor Whooves: Yo tampoco.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: ¿Qué?.

Los niños miran al agua y en efecto, la mancha negra que vieron ya no está.

Dinky Doo: ¿Cómo desapareció?.

El Doctor Whooves y Derpy comienzan a sentirse preocupados porque pareciera que les creen.

Doctor Whooves: ¿Pueden describirnos a esa pony?.

Dinky Doo describe a la pony que vieron.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué más pasó después que vieron esa mancha?.

Featherweight: Mientras mirábamos esa mancha, comenzamos a escuchar unos pasos a nuestra izquierda. Parecía que alguien caminaba y se acercaba a nosotros, pero no había nadie. Le pregunté a Dinky si oyó eso y me dijo que sí, y de repente sentí un escalofrío inmenso por todo el cuerpo.

Dinky Doo: Un segundo después, yo sentí el mismo escalofrío. Se sintió como si fuese invierno. Cuando dejamos de sentir ese escalofrío, volvimos a escuchar los pasos, pero ahora se alejaban de nosotros caminando hacia la derecha. Giramos la cabeza a ese lado y vimos a esa pony.

Featherweight: Cuando esa niña finalmente nos prestó atención, le pregunté cómo se llamaba y dijo "Diamond Tiara".

El relato de sus hijos dejó preocupados al doctor y la señora Hooves.

Derpy Hooves: Niños, vamos a almorzar, ya sólo tenemos que servir.

Los niños le asienten con la cabeza y se van para dentro. El doctor y su esposa sirven los almuerzos y todos comen. Durante el almuerzo estuvieron callados. Los niños estuvieron callados por lo que les ocurrió en el patio, mientras sus padres estuvieron callados porque estaban preocupados por lo que sus hijos les contaron. Después que terminaron de almorzar y lavar los platos y lavarse la boca, los niños se fueron a su habitación y sus padres se fueron a la suya. El Doctor Whooves cerró la puerta y ahora conversa con su esposa en voz muy baja sobre algo. Curiosamente, los dos se miran con miradas tristes.

Doctor Whooves: El tiempo se nos termina. No sabía hasta cuándo duraría, pero ellos pronto lo sabrán. Tendremos que decírselo.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, no hay otro camino, se lo tendremos que contar. Empiezo a sentir culpa por haberles mantenido esto en secreto, pero siempre supe que saberlo los asustaría porque aún son pequeños. Son lo suficientemente grandes para entenderlo, pero de todas formas preferiría esperar más años para que lo sepan, para que sean más valientes.

Doctor Whooves: Me pasa lo mismo que a ti y no puedo evitarlo, pero si no les decimos la verdad pronto, ellos lo averiguarán de una u otra forma. No quisiera que la segunda los encuentre, pero eso no lo podemos evitar. Tenemos que intentar mantenerlos distraídos lo que más podamos y nosotros tenemos que parecer indiferentes y calmados.

Derpy Hooves: Siempre creí que este momento nunca llegaría. Quisiera no tener que decírselo nunca, pero si sigo así, sólo pruebo que soy una madre mentirosa en la que sus propios hijos no pueden confiar. Si ellos dejan de confiar en nosotros, nunca me lo podría perdonar.

El Doctor Whooves le pone el casco derecho en el mentón.

Doctor Whooves: Sé fuerte. Sólo sigamos haciendo lo que normalmente hacemos.

Cinco minutos después, los niños se encuentran durmiendo una siesta mientras sus padres miran la televisión con un volumen lo suficientemente moderado para que sólo ellos puedan oír. Desde que los niños les contaron lo que les sucedió, al doctor y la señora Hooves ya nada puede quitarles de la mente la idea de que sus hijos descubran la verdad que ellos les ocultaron por todos estos años. Dieciséis minutos después, Featherweight abre lentamente los ojos y mira a su hermana, pero al momento de mirarla, también ve que una pony gris con lentes de color celeste está parada a la derecha de la cama de su hermana mirándola. Él mira más detenidamente a esa pony y ve que la luz solar que entra por la ventana se nota a través de ella. Un inmenso miedo lo invade y contiene el aire al mismo tiempo que contiene un grito que quiere soltar. Él de inmediato se da cuenta de que esa pony es un fantasma. Dinky Doo comienza a abrir los ojos y ve que su hermano tiene los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera mirando algo que lo aterra.

Dinky Doo: ¿Qué pasa, Featherweight?.

Featherweight niega con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión y ella no entiende qué le está negando. Él quiere decirle que se vayan de la habitación, pero por el terror, no logra que le salgan las palabras. El terror le sigue creciendo y sus ganas de gritar aumentan. Dinky gira lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás y mira a la extraña pony mirándola y nota la luz a través de ella y se da cuenta de que es un fantasma y suelta un grito horriblemente desgarrador con todas sus fuerzas y se baja de su cama y se sube a la de Featherweight y Featherweight también termina soltando el grito que contuvo y ambos se abrazan y cierran los ojos sin dejar de gritar. Sus padres los escuchan y corren a toda carrera a verlos.

Doctor Whooves y Derpy Hooves: ¡NIÑOS!.

Los padres llegan a la puerta y la madre la abre y entran corriendo.

Derpy Hooves: ¡FEATHERWEIGHT, DINKY, ¿QUÉ LES PASA?!.

Featherweight y Dinky abren los ojos y dejan de gritar.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: ¡UN FANTASMA!.

El doctor y la señora Hooves quedan impactados al oír a sus hijos decir la palabra "fantasma" y de inmediato se dan cuenta de que ha llegado el momento de decirles toda la verdad. Derpy abraza a Dinky y el Doctor Whooves abraza a Featherweight y se los llevan a su habitación y tratan de calmarlos. Después de veinte minutos, por fin logran hacerles perder el miedo.

Doctor Whooves: ¿Ya se sienten mejor?.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: Sí.

Doctor Whooves: Ahora dígannos, ¿qué les pasó cuando estaban en su habitación?.

Featherweight: Poco rato después que Dinky y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, nos quedamos dormidos. Después, yo desperté y vi a una pony gris con lentes de color celeste mirándola por la espalda. Esa pony estaba parada a la derecha de su cama. La miré más detenidamente y me di cuenta de que era un fantasma, porque la luz del sol se notaba a través de ella. Al instante sentí que un miedo inmenso me invadió y contuve el aire para evitar soltar un grito que quería soltar.

Dinky Doo: Yo desperté y vi que Featherweight tenía los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera mirando algo que lo aterraba. Yo no entendía porqué él estaba así y le pregunté qué pasaba y él me negó con la cabeza y no entendí qué me estaba negando. Giré la cabeza hacia atrás y vi a esa pony mirándome y me di cuenta de que era un fantasma porque noté la luz solar a través de ella y comenzamos a gritar.

Featherweight: Cuando le negué con la cabeza, quise decirle que nos fuéramos de ahí, pero estaba tan aterrado que no me salían las palabras. El miedo me crecía y las ganas de gritar también.

El Doctor Whooves y su esposa se miran por dos segundos y luego miran a sus hijos, ambos sintiéndose culpables por esta experiencia que sufrieron sus hijos.

Derpy Hooves: Lo sentimos mucho. Nos sentimos muy mal por esto.

Los niños se sienten confundidos por lo que su madre les dice.

Featherweight: ¿Por qué, mami?.

Derpy Hooves: Hay algo que tenemos que decirles sobre la casa. ¿Quieres decírselo tú, amor?.

Doctor Whooves: Está bien.

El Doctor Whooves y Derpy sientan a sus hijos uno al lado del otro en el borde de la cama y ellos se sientan en el suelo y el doctor comienza a relatarles todo.

Doctor Whooves: Cuando nos dijeron lo que les pasó en la piscina, les creímos casi de inmediato. Nos costó un poco creerles, porque no entendíamos lo que les sucedió y tampoco entendíamos a qué se referían con lo que nos decían, pero cuando Featherweight dijo "Diamond Tiara", entendimos todo y les creímos de verdad.

Featherweight: Papi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

Doctor Whooves: Claro, claro.

Y Featherweight le preguntó.

Featherweight: ¿Pasó alguna cosa en la casa?.

El Doctor Whooves hizo una pausa por dos segundos.

Doctor Whooves: , ¿En la casa?. Aquí murieron dos niñas en los años ochenta.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo sienten un asombro que nunca sintieron, el más grande de sus vidas. El Doctor Whooves mira a Derpy y le habla y ella le dirige la mirada.

Doctor Whooves: Derpy, llegó el momento que no queríamos.

Derpy le asiente con la cabeza y ambos miran de nuevo a sus hijos.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: ¿Cómo que "llegó el momento que no queríamos"?.

Doctor Whooves: En esta casa ocurrieron dos tragedias. Doce años antes de que su madre y yo nos casáramos y compráramos la casa, aquí vivieron otras dos familias. Esta casa fue comprada por primera vez cuando sólo tenía un día de haber sido construida. En la primera familia que la compró en el 26 de Mayo de 1.984, eran un padre, una madre y una niña de trece años llamada "Diamond Tiara". El siete de Junio de ese año, los padres de esa pony comenzaron a darle lecciones para aprender a nadar, pero seis días después ocurrió un desastre. En la noche del día trece de ese mes, los padres de Diamond Tiara estaban mirando las noticias y su hija estaba sola en el patio. Diamond Tiara tomó la decisión de tratar de aprender a nadar por su cuenta, así que se metió al agua, pero como sólo llevaba seis días de aprendizaje, todavía no sabía flotar sin flotadores. Ella no pudo flotar y ni siquiera pudo gritar por ayuda, porque apenas entró al agua, se fue hasta el fondo y de ahí no pudo volver a la superficie, así que trágicamente se ahogó. Sus padres apagaron la televisión y decidieron ir a dormir, así que fueron a buscar a su hija, pero cuando salieron, la vieron flotando boca abajo en el agua. Los dos soltaron un grito terrorífico con todas sus fuerzas y la sacaron juntos del agua. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y no respiraba. Entre todo el llanto, su padre intentó sentir sus latidos cardíacos, pero no los sintió. Sus padres se quedaron ahí en el patio con ella y lloraron toda la noche. Al otro día, le hicieron un funeral. La sepultaron en el cementerio y lo último que se supo de ellos, fue que decidieron irse del país para siempre para no tener tan presente ese recuerdo. Se fueron a Inglaterra y nunca más se supo de ellos. La casa estuvo en venta después, pero nadie la compró hasta el 24 de Abril de 1.988. Ese día, otra familia la compró. Esa familia supo de la tragedia, pero igualmente quisieron vivir aquí. En esa segunda familia eran un padre, una madre y una niña llamada "Silver Spoon". Para cuando compraron la casa, esa niña tenía la misma edad que Diamond Tiara tenía cuando murió. Cuatro días después de haber cumplido cuatro meses viviendo en esta casa, Silver Spoon contrajo una enfermedad. Su sangre se infectó y murió en la casa. No tuvieron nada de tiempo para llevarla a un hospital. Un poco más tarde ese día, le hicieron un funeral y la sepultaron en el mismo cementerio donde sepultaron a Diamond Tiara. Sus padres decidieron que la única forma de no tener tan presente ese recuerdo, era irse del país y no volver nunca más, así que se fueron a Australia y nunca se volvió a saber de ellos.

Featherweight: Entonces, la niña que vimos en el patio y la que vimos en nuestra habitación, son las dos niñas que vivieron en esta casa y murieron.

Doctor Whooves: Así es, hijo.

Featherweight: ¿Cuál era cuál?.

Doctor Whooves: La niña que nos dijeron que vieron en la piscina era Diamond Tiara. La que vieron en su habitación era Silver Spoon.

Dinky Doo: ¿Siempre supieron de esas tragedias?.

Doctor Whooves y Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Derpy Hooves: Su papá y yo supimos la historia de la casa poco después de comprarla, pero nunca nos preocupamos. Cuando quedé embarazada por primera vez, su padre y yo decidimos que le contaríamos esa historia a nuestro bebé, pero cuando ya tuviera la edad suficiente para que no sintiera el miedo que un niño sentiría. Por eso nunca te dijimos nada, Dinky. Y cuando quedé embarazada por segunda vez, decidimos que haríamos lo mismo con nuestro segundo bebé. Como nunca pasó nada que nos hiciera decidir contarles la verdad, llegamos a creer que ese momento nunca llegaría. Por todos estos años estuvimos convencidos de que nunca tendríamos que contarles la verdad antes de que crecieran, pero cuando ustedes vieron a Diamond Tiara en la piscina, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo lo que quisimos que nunca ocurriera. Y cuando Featherweight nos dijo que vieron a la pony gris, nos dimos cuenta de que vieron a Silver Spoon y eso nos hizo darnos cuenta de que ya no podíamos seguir escondiéndoles la verdad. Nos vimos obligados a contarles la verdad que les escondimos por todos estos años.

Ahora, el doctor y la señora Hooves miran a sus hijos con miradas tristes.

Doctor Whooves y Derpy Hooves: Lo sentimos mucho.

Derpy Hooves: Nos sentimos culpables por haberles mantenido esa verdad en secreto. Son nuestros hijos y pudimos haberles dicho la verdad hace mucho tiempo, pero deben entender una cosa. Les escondimos la verdad con una buena razón. Sabíamos que se podían asustar si se lo contábamos, así que preferíamos contárselo cuando fueran más grandes.

La señora Hooves les cuenta lo que habló con el doctor cuando miraban televisión mientras ellos se fueron a dormir.

Derpy Hooves: Les pido perdón por haber hablado a sus espaldas. Eso no es lo que una buena madre haría, pero yo no quería que ustedes supieran la verdad.

Doctor Whooves: Yo también les pido perdón por eso.

Los niños se miran por unos cuantos segundos, se sonríen y sin más que hacer, miran de nuevo a sus padres.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: Los perdonamos.

Sus padres quedan con la boca abierta del asombro por dos segundos, y luego les corresponden la sonrisa a sus hijos y los abrazan.

Derpy Hooves: Cuanto me alegra que sigan confiando en nosotros.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: Nosotros nunca podríamos dejar de confiar en ustedes, mami. Nunca podríamos hacerlo. ¿Y por qué dices que te alegra que sigamos confiando en ustedes?.

Derpy Hooves: Es que al esconderles esa verdad, sólo estaba probando que soy una madre mentirosa en la que sus propios hijos no pueden confiar. Y porque si ustedes dejaran de confiar en nosotros, yo nunca me lo podría perdonar.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: Nunca dejaríamos de confiar en ustedes por nada del mundo. Esa desconfianza no existe en nuestra naturaleza.

Doctor Whooves y Derpy Hooves: Muchas gracias, hijitos.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: De nada.

Dejan de abrazarse.

Doctor Whooves: ¿Derpy?.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué?.

Doctor Whooves: Quiero mudarme de casa. Quiero que nos alejemos de estas fantasmas para que podamos vivir sin miedo y sin secretos y para que nuestros hijos tampoco vuelvan a vivir ningún miedo más. Puedo darte alternativa si quieres, pero preferiría que aceptes.

La respuesta de la señora Hooves es inmediata.

Derpy Hooves: Claro que sí, quiero que nos mudemos.

Doctor Whooves: Entonces entraré a Internet y le pediré a mi familia que nos transfieran muchos millones de dólares. Luego llamaré a los corredores de propiedades para preguntar cuáles casas están en ventas y a qué precios las venden y luego llamaré a las mudanzas.

El Doctor Whooves se va donde está la computadora y se conecta de inmediato con su madre y ambos hacen todo lo que hay que hacer para transferir el dinero. Después, el doctor hace lo que hay que hacer para comprar una casa nueva y eligen una casa construida hace un día. Le paga a la compañía constructora que construyó la casa y finalmente, el doctor llama a las mudanzas y les pide que vengan de inmediato. Comienzan a empacar todas sus cosas metiéndolas en maletas de viajes y en cajas de cartón medianas y grandes y las mudanzas llegan y meten todo al camión y cuando están listos para irse, los cuatro miran la casa por unos segundos a modo de dar su primer y último adiós. Se meten al auto y guían a los ponies de la mudanza por todas las calles y llegan adonde está la casa que compraron. Comienzan a desempacar y se meten a su nueva casa y la conocen. Ponen todo en donde ven que quedará bien y al caer la noche, terminan de ordenar.

Doctor Whooves y Derpy Hooves: Featherweight, Dinky, les prometemos que nunca más les esconderemos ningún secreto.

Se dan un abrazo grupal.

Featherweight y Dinky Doo: Aunque no necesitamos prometerlo, les prometemos que nunca dejaremos de confiar en ustedes.

Doctor Whooves y Derpy Hooves: Gracias, amorcitos.

Desde entonces, tuvieron la vida perfecta que en muchos años no pudieron tener. Y en su nueva casa, nunca vieron ningún fantasma como en la otra casa, y ahora todo es felicidad y paz y todo volvió a ser normal para ellos y así es como vivieron por toda su hermosa y perfecta vida.

FIN


End file.
